


Men Are All The Same

by MyChemicalRachel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are exchanging Christmas gifts. Great minds think alike, or something like that…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Are All The Same

**Summary:**   
_Gerard and Frank are exchanging Christmas gifts. Great minds think alike, or something like that…_   
_[Frerard. Title is from The Used. Happy little one-shot.]_

…

I could feel butterflies beating against my ribs. I was nervous. It was like that moment you climb onto a roller coaster, knowing what was going to happen but having that exhilarating race of your heart anyway. It was also a slight fear of the unknown; There was that inkling at the back of your mind that kept running through news articles of roller coasters flying off the track and you knew there was only a small possibility of it happening, but it still made a lump in your throat because you were going to the plunge anyway, no matter what. And that’s what I was doing. I was taking the plunge.

I hear the shower turn off and stuff the little red box into my pocket. I had been up before Gerard, showered, and had time to doubt myself all before he even awoke. It’s not an irregular routine. I’m usually awake earlier than him, so this morning he had no idea that it had been my nerves to keep me up. Having done this routine a million times before, I know that in a few moments, Gerard will emerge from the en suite with a towel wrapped around his waist, humming softly. He’ll go through a few drawers before he picks out whatever he wants to wear that day and then dress, brush his teeth, and come downstairs for coffee. Today will be no different, and I disappear out of the bedroom just as he appears behind me.

Downstairs, I start the coffee pot. There aren’t many decorations. If it weren’t for the decorated tree and single bough of mistletoe hung in the entryway, you probably couldn’t tell it was even Christmas morning. Outside, the New Jersey weather made it obvious, as snow packed knee-high all down the street. There aren’t any presents under the tree this year, which again isn’t abnormal. Our Christmas with Gerard’s family had taken place yesterday morning, trading presents with his parents and brother, along with Mikey’s wife. Christmas with my parents was more complicated since neither of them seemed motivated to contact me, or each other for that matter. Today, Gerard and I would exchange our gifts. We didn’t see the point in putting wrapped boxes under the tree because, even though we were in our late twenties, we acted like kids. If I saw a present that was for me, I would shake it until it either broke or I figured out what it was. Gerard was the same. So the tree remained just for looks, and our presents were hidden respectively.

I’m just pouring coffee into Gerard’s Star Wars mug when he saunters into the room. His black hair is still messy and damp, pushed back to reveal gleaming hazel eyes. He smiles, taking the coffee and gulping down a single burning drink before leaning in to peck my lips.

“Merry Christmas, Frankie.”

I smile back, taking my own coffee. “You seem happy,” I note.

Gerard shrugs his shoulders with more emphasis than necessary. “It’s Christmas,” He states. “It’s supposed to be happy, right?”

And I know this, but his excitement seems to be more so than normal. Still, I let it be and take a drink. I watch him over the brim of my mug. “When are we doing presents?” I wonder.

Gerard’s smile grows even wider as he beams at me. “Now,” He decides. I barely have time to set down my mug on the counter before his hand wraps around my wrist and he’s dragging me into the living room. He makes me sit down on the sofa. He sits next to me.

“Now?” I ask. “We haven’t even had breakfast. I was going to make pancakes.” I’m stalling. In all honestly, I’m nearly shaking with nerves. This is it. The time is now. And I don’t know if I’m ready.

Gerard shakes his head, waving off my worries. “We can eat after,” He promises. And he just seems so damn excited that I can’t tell him no. “Okay. Can I go first?”

I nod eagerly. I want my present, obviously, but I’m also bubbling with doubt. I’ve already decided on my gift for him. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to give it to him, but my worry comes when I think of what his answer might be.

Gerard takes a deep breath and stares intently at me. “I love you,” He says. He reaches forward with one hand to take mine, holding it gently. It surprises me that I can feel him shaking slightly. “You know that, Frank. I love you more than anything. We’ve been together for seven years now. We’ve been through so much and I can’t imagine I’d still be here without you. You’re my best friend and the love of my life.” Another deep breath. His pink lips quiver slightly when he smiles again. His hand disappears into his pocket then reappears between us. In his hand, he grasps a purple velvet box. When he pulls it open, a single silver band rests inside. “Will you marry me?”

My mouth falls open. I can’t consciously form words. My heart is beating too loud in my ears, but over the sound, I can hear myself say, “No.”

Gerard’s smile falters and then fades altogether and he stares at me with a look of unabashed hurt in his eyes. “No?”

When he repeats the word, I realize that’s what I just said. My eyes widen again. “No!” I exclaim. “I mean… I don’t mean _no_. I mean...”

Gerard continues to watch me, confusion twisting his features. He raises an eyebrow. “So… Yes?”

I frown at him, feeling no more nerves. Instead, I feel kind of angry. How dare this bastard propose to me?! “You have the worst timing,” I inform him.

He shakes his head slowly, not understanding still.

“Ask me again,” I command.

More confusion. Gerard looks so puzzled it’s physically painful to watch, the way his eyebrows screw together and his lips pull down in a frown. “You want me to ask you again?”

“Yes,” I nod. “Ask me again.”

“Frank…” Gerard restarts. He sounds unsure of where this is going, why I’m demanding that he propose twice, but continues regardless. “Will you marry me?”

I smile at him this time and lean in to press my lips to his. “Yes,” I say when I pull back. “Yes, I will marry you.” Gerard grins again, but before he can react, I pull another small box from my own pocket. I hold it out, opening it so he can clearly see the matching silver band inside. “But you stole my idea. And now my present seems like shit.”

Gerard’s eyes are glinting, brimmed with tears when he looks up from the ring to meet my gaze. He shakes his head. “You were going to propose?”

I nod once and then Gerard is pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I don’t mind so much, relishing in the warmth of his arms wrapped around me. “It’s not shitty. It’s just redone.” He reassures me. He pulls back and holds me at arms length. “You probably had a speech. Shit. You can still go if you want.”

Honestly, my speech was pretty much the same as his, but would have come out shaky and stuttered and I probably would have forgotten what I was saying halfway through. So I shake my head and take out the ring instead. I slip it onto his finger, then bring his hand up to kiss the back. “I love you,” I say. “My speech doesn’t matter. All that matters is this.”

I watch as Gerard slips the other ring onto my finger, then twists our hands together. The rings bump together and he smiles at them before pulling me in once more for another kiss.


End file.
